


Levi's Tragedy

by EreriSquad



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Phobias, Power Bottom Eren Yeager, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Levi Ackerman, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EreriSquad/pseuds/EreriSquad
Summary: Levi and Eren are in a secret relationship and they have been for a while. One night, while they were making out, they almost got caught outside HQ. Eren discovers that his short lover suffers from claustrophobia after hiding in a dark closed in a shed.Eren wants to help Levi get over his fear by blindfolding him in that shed the next night. Will it cure it or will it become a new kink?
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	Levi's Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut >////< I hope you guys will enjoy it!

It was such a cloudless night at the scouts HQ. The moon was up high and the stars lit up the pitch black sky. It was after curfew and everyone had gone to their rooms...apart from Levi and Eren. These two were having a hot make-out session up against a lone tower, Eren's legs were hosted up while Levi's hands had gripped tightly on his lover's thighs. Levi and Eren are in a secret relationship after the mishap between Historia and her father, Eren had confessed and Levi accepted. They had to keep their affair secret as Levi was at least 15 years older and Eren was underage, but nothing is gonna stop them. Yes, they have had sex a few times in weird locations such as Levi's room, Eren's cell, the mess room (When it was empty and after curfew) and in Erwin's office when he was away in Sina. Levi's tongue started to dance around Eren's, making the younger shifter moan from pleasure.

"Ngh...Levi, someone is gonna hear" Eren's voice was slurred as saliva escaped from the corner of his mouth. HIs cock was twitching inside of his pants with pleasure and excitement.

Levi had no shame where he can have his lover. He pulled away from Eren's mouth to answer him. "Don't worry, brat...no one will come at this hour"

SNAP!

Both Levi and Eren froze up from the sound, it sounded like a twig that had snapped. This was not good!

Eren started to panic as he gently shoved Levi from him. Gently of course or he would get another tooth kicked out! What a cockblock too! "Uh, this is not good!" He said in a hushed whisper. "We can't be seen like this"

"Tch"

Eren looked over to his right and there was a shed. It mainly held crates, spare equipment and firewood. It looked perfect to hide in! "This way!"

The teenager quickly grabbed the captains hand and rushed for the door of the shed. He pushed Levi deep inside of it and quickly closed the door. It felt like forever waiting for someone to leave, the footsteps started to fade away, making Eren sigh in relief. "Phew...they didn't see us" Then he heard rapid breathing behind him, he slowly turned around to face his lover. "Levi...are you al-"

Eren's eyes eyed him. Levi was on the floor, hugging his knees in fear, shivering from fear too. The captain had beads of sweat falling off his face, and his face was stern. He looked terrified.

"Err...Levi?"

/

The next morning had rolled around and Eren was in Levi's office, giving him his cup of black tea. Levi wasn't himself this morning, he felt ashamed about last night. The captain had hid his eyes with the sides of his hands. Eren knew he had to say something without hurting the captain even more. "Levi, you don't have to be ashamed...everyone is scared of something" Levi still refused to look at him. "There are many cramped, dark places in both the castle and at HQ. Aren't you from the underground? So, how is possible that-"

"It was Kenny" Levi cut off Eren's questions, he removed his hands from his face and drank from his tea cup. "Whenever I did something fucked up or whatever, he would tie me up and throw me into a closed in closet for hours. There are many roots...but basically, its the combination of darkness and closed spaces that get me"

Eren nodded in understanding. "So, if only its one of those, you're fine? Anyway, if this leaks out, then you could be a laughing stock"

Levi kept his eyes at his tea before looking back at the teenager. "Yeah..."

Then an idea popped in the brunettes head, his heart began to ring in his ears. Eren hopes this idea will work and Levi will go along with it. "Are you free tonight?"

"Yeah?"

"Then I'll come and see you before curfew"

"Fine"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SMUT WARNING AHEAD!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Both Levi and Eren were back to that same shed, only this time, Levi was blindfolded and his wrists were banded with rope. If Levi can't see then he should be okay...hopefully. Eren had blindfolded his captain before leading him here, which had made Levi uneasy as soon as he sat in a chair, and he can't see a thing. Eren had started to explain what he had done and hopefully will easy his nerves. "You're blindfolded so you can't see anything"

Levi still felt nervous as he tried to struggle from the ropes a little, they were digging into him and making his skin burn. "Ok, and why am I binded as well?"

"Because if you start to struggle, I won't be able to stop you" Eren said

Levi couldn't help but sigh. "There's no way this will help me..."

"We don't know until we try" Levi heard the sounds of Eren's boots start to approach him. His breath hitched as Eren's breath tickled his ear. "Just imagine behind that blindfold it's...a bright place, we're in an open field and the sun is high in the sky"

Levi clicked his tongue as Eren changed Levi's position, which was now on the cold hard floor. "Tch, well this field has a hard ground"

Eren soon couldn't help himself, which made Levi gasp in surprise. Eren was now in between his lovers legs, gently caressing his lovers face, tugging at the blindfold. Levi could feel Eren's breath gently blowing on his face, meaning he was close to his lips. "I'm going to remove it...is that okay?"

Levi couldn't help but to start feeing his arousal growing in his pants. The short man started to pant, his hand was over Eren's to stop him. "Ha~ not yet. Not yet, Eren" Levi had moaned out Eren's name. He even felt Eren's hardening cock against his own and it felt so fucking good. "Ju-Just...give me a sec, okay?"

Eren gave off a cute pout, even though Levi can't see him. His hand was still in Levi's, holding him in place. "I can't do anything if you keep holding my hand like that"

"Yeah...when I'm ready, I'll let you"

Eren started to grin as he slowly went over to Levi's ear. "Hey captain~" He felt Levi shiver under him, causing him to blush, making his hard cock get more harder. "Would you like me to help you forget your fear?~"

Levi gave off a quiet moan, this was getting really kinky now. Not what the captain was expecting! "Hm? What do you-" Soon, Eren shifted off his scouting jacket and threw it to the other side of the shed. Levi hated to admit it to himself. Both he and Eren were horny in this situation. "Seriously Eren, how can you be aroused like this?! Don't you dare undress me-" Levi was cut off as he felt Eren's tongue slither into his mouth. Levi had moaned as saliva had started to run down his chin. "Ngh! Eren~"

Things were now starting to heat up inside of the pitch black shed, Eren smirked as he leaned upward and licked the shell of Levi's ear before speaking into it. "Please imagine, we're in bed as normal~" Then he travelled down and started to lick slowly and kiss around Levi's neck, making the raven moan slightly and sweat started to form. "In a bed softer than mine, covered in sheets, smelling like sun and wind" Levi then felt his shirt come undone, Eren eyed his lovers amazing 8 pack abs and firm chest. He travelled further down, using his forefinger and thumb to play with Levi's right nipple and swirling this tongue around the other. Levi had started to moan a little louder from pleasure. "But still strained by what we've done in bed before"

While Levi was distracted by his moans, he had no clue where Eren's tongue was starting to lap. Due to the blindfold, he can't widen his eyes. Was Eren licking his armpit!? "E-Eren! What the fuck?!"

Eren kept his grin plastered on his face, looking a bit smug. "Well, normally you won't allow me to do this...So, why not now?" Oh yeah, this was Levi's strong smell. "Mmm, it smells like you sir. So strong~"

Levi wasn't angry for much longer as he felt kisses and licks back on his chest. Normally, Eren isn't this bold in the bedroom so what changed? Oh yeah, he wanted to help his lover forget about his fear. Levi's moans and whimpers were starting to get more louder and more sweat started to form around his face and chest. "Nugh~ Eren~" He felt Eren press against his hard cock in his pants, and it felt so fucking good.

Eren had tugged off Levi's boots, hosting up his right leg and rubbed his hard on against the captains, making them both moan. Eren couldn't take it anymore! He had to get Levi's cock out before he goes mad! He let go of Levi's leg and bent down to the the front of Levi's pants. "Levi, it's too tight isn't it?~"

Levi just groaned out. Who would of thought his boyfriend had this affect of him? He needed his dick out now! "Eren, fuck, take it out"

The teen didn't have to be told twice, and leant down and used his teeth to under the zipper of Levi's pants. He pulled out Levi's cock from his boxers, it was standing up proud, leaking with precum and it was perfect. Eren sighed from pleasure as he eyed his treat, he could never get over how big this cock was. He grabbed the base and start to lick up to the head and started to suck on it.

The captain shivered and started to moan from pleasure. Eren was always so good with his mouth, and he didn't mean for eating or talking. "Ahh shit~ Eren, that feels so fucking good!"

Eren started to speed up his sucking speed, he could feel the precum trickle down into his mouth, making him moan against the hard cock. Levi's moans were getting far too much for him and his own cock was begging for attention, even his asshole. Eren kept one hand on the base and kept sucking, he used his other hand to undo his belts and his pants. His own sweat was used as lube as he stuck in two fingers inside of him, moaning from the thrust against Levi's cock, sending pleasure. 

Levi knew he wasn't gonna last much longer, he could feel the coil form in his stomach. He had to tell Eren before he explodes his load! "E-Eren, I'm gonna-"

Eren removed his mouth from his lovers cock, licking his lips. "Levi, do you wanna cum?" Without warning, Eren removed his fingers from his ass as he felt open enough. He grabbed a pocket knife from a crate top and cut Levi's wrists free. "If you wanna cum? Then do it inside of me~"

"Eren-"

Levi and Eren had moaned loud. Levi was now deep inside of Eren's asshole, making the captain blow his load deep inside of him. That was new! That had never happened before. 

Eren moaned and hummed as he started to ride his lover through his orgasm. Cum started to drip out of Eren's greedy hole and down Levi's cock. So much had came out and it provided to perfect lubricant. "Ahhhh Levi! So much came out!~" Soon, Eren started to rock him hips and started to thrust himself on his blindfolded captain. His own hard cock rubbed against Levi's abs. "Mmmm captain...? What are you thinking of?" Eren kept rocking his hips as he started to lick Levi's nipple again.

Levi just kept moaning and shivering from the pleasure he was getting. It was hard for him to answer. "Nhg! Eren!"

Eren gave off a sexy chuckle as he licked up to Levi's face, making Levi shudder. "What we normally do in bed? In the bath? In Erwin's office?" Eren kept that smug grin on his face as he continued to rock his hips, but this time he went faster. "Oh, what about in the mess hall? Or at the watch tower? We had to keep quiet and it got you excited~"

"Ha...Ha, yeah..." Levi finally found his voice, he tried his best to keep his moans at bay. "It doesn't matter where and when, you always have an utterly fucked out expression...You probably look like right now, don't you?~" 

This made Eren shudder and moan out as he continued to ride Levi even faster. He was too horny to care right now. "Ngh! I-I don't know!" He cried out as Levi's cock kept hitting his prostate dead on. "But you're h-harder than normal -mmm- fuck!"

"So" Levi then yanked Eren down from his shirt, having a grin of his own. Eren panted as his blush got more and more red. Both males were sweating. "If I could see that face of yours" Levi panted as he slowly started to take off the blindfold, making his steel eyes meet Eren's teal. "There's I'd nothing fear"

Eren moaned out as Levi started to give power thrusts, deep inside of him. His prostate was getting destroyed by his lovers powerful yet hardcore thrusts. Levi's hands gripped on Eren's ass cheeks and pulled them apart, to make it easier for him to fuck Eren like crazy. This only made Eren moan louder and louder! Eren leaned down started to make out with his captain, saliva dripped out from the corner of their mouths. Moans continued to fill the room and Levi quickened his pace. "Don't look away from me, okay?" Eren moaned after pulling away from Levi's lips. "Look at me only"

"Mmm! I will" Levi grunted out.

Eren just kept moaning and moaning as Levi picked up his pace more, Eren's hard cock was rubbing against Levi's abs, only adding more pleasure for him. It was getting too much!

Soon, Levi flipped Eren over on his side and fucked him at a new angle. Still hitting Eren's prostate as he fucked him hard against the floor. Both males were getting closer and closer to cumming, they even resumed their make out session. Sweat and the smell of sex started to draft in the shed. Levi's eyes drifted upward towards a thin chop stick. Both he and Eren had used this before and it makes the teen cum like crazy! Levi grabbed it, and slowly inserted it into Eren's cock hole and started to move it around, making the teen moan more loud. Levi kept his thrust power as Eren cried out with pleasure. "A-Ah no! -mmm-"

Levi grinned as he continued to tease Eren with the stick in his dick. "The last time we used this, you got so wet, you were dripping" Soon, Levi couldn't last much long. He gritted his teeth and gave off a low grunt, cumming inside of Eren's asshole.

"L-Levi? Did you cum?" Eren panted.

Levi started to come down from his high from his orgasm, he removed the stick from Eren's cock. The teen moaned loud as he reached his peak and cummed all over his stomach. "It's all right Eren...let it go"

Eren panted when his orgasm started to stop. He came down from his high and laid against Levi's chest. Both males were panting, sweating and exhausted. Eren panted as he gave off a sweet smile at his captain. He laced their fingers together before giving off a little laugh. "Sir...it seems...you're alright in dark cramped spaces..." Well done Eren! You had to mention it again. Levi's heart rate increased from the fear. He now remembers where he was! He started to get hard again while he was still inside of Eren, and the teen felt it. Levi gave off a hard thrust up and started to fuck Eren again, making the teen moan. "A-Again -mmm- shit! Levi! Ahhhh!"

"It was your fault for brining it back up!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF SMUT!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After at least 4 rounds of sex in the shed. Levi and Eren were now in the bathtub, surrounded by hot water and bubbles. Eren was against the end while Levi was in Eren's lap, looking flushed from the hot water. Levi normally gets all cuddly after sex and Eren doesn't mind that, but this was stupid. Eren gave off a little chuckle as Levi was against him, with his arms wrapped around him. "Please don't get all timid now"

"Shut up" Levi mumbled, still keeping his face away from Eren. "I told you it wouldn't work"

This made Eren smile, running a wet hand down his lovers back for comfort. "Maybe not, but you were more aroused than normal, right? I think you have a kink-OW! Why did you bite me?!"

"Because you're a fucking idiot" Levi said "But yeah...I guess I do. We can do it again...but with the blindfold"

Eren smiled as he planted a kiss in Levi's wet raven hair, sealing the deal. "In the shed again?"

"Fuck no!"

Eren just laughed as he planted a kiss on Levi's mouth. Just a soft and gentle one this time. "I love you"

"I love you too, shithead"

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeeeeeeeek!!! *hides in my bed* Hope this was okay! I can't write sex to save my life!


End file.
